Painful Pleasure
by DarkestCornerOfMyMind
Summary: There is nothing that can please Hibari Kyouya... Until a certain pervert illusionist shows him different meanings of 'pleasure.' Possibly a two-shot. For MeLoNnAiSE. Vote for the two-shot! XD


Sorry that it took so long! Here's your story, MeLoNnAiSE. 6918, but I think I'll make it a two-shot, if you don't mind...

* * *

"Rokudo Mukuro."

"Kufufu..."

Mukuro slowly turned to face Hibari Kyouya. The slightly shorter, raven-haired boy was gazing at him with smouldering eyes, those beautiful eyes that, despite their deadly aura, seemed to make everything in the room disappear or pale in comparision. Mukuro liked those eyes.

However, instead of deadly aura, he wanted to see them in a different way. Preferably filled with lust, want, and love.

"What brings you here to _my _school? Hibari-kun."

"To bite you to death," Hibari's tonfa were out in his hands as he spoke.

"Oh, really? Didn't I win last time?" Mukuro thoughtfully placed his fingers on his chin, and, with a playful smirk, scrutinized the flash of anger that spread across Hibari's face.

"You didn't win last time. You cheated."

"Oya? What a ridiculously childish complaint. I thought you were a student in middle school, Hibari-kun, of course you could be a good deal older..."

The insult to his maturity, along with being talked to as if he were a toddler, Hibari lashed out and smashed his tonfa rather painfully into Mukuro's face... Or at least, he would have, had Mukuro not ducked at the last second. The Italian brought out his trident, and the two began to spar.

Adrenaline rushed through Hibari. Hibari loved good fights because of the excitement that they brought him. Often times, he was bored of being bored in a boring world, but opponents like Mukuro didn't appear very often, and Hibari was only too eager to fight him whenever, wherever. As much as he detested Mukuro, he had to admit that the man brought some excitement in to his life, mostly because Hibari secretly enjoyed carrying grudges. It gave him a goal, and something to live for.

"I'll bite you to death."

"Kufufu, you can try."

Steel clashed together, as did the occasional foot and hands as they kicked and punched each other when they couldn't do anything else. Mukuro carefully led Hibari in a dance around. The prefect would tell that he was being manipulated, and decided to go along to see what Mukuro would do.

What he did do, however, came as a shock.

At the very last moment, Mukuro had again ducked and then straightened up quickly, so that their bodies were suddenly pressed against each other. Hibari was made painfully aware of the fact that Mukuro was taller than he was. When he pulled away, Mukuro pushed. Somehow, it ended up with Hibari on the floor and Mukuro pinning him down. He forced Hibari's hands above his head with one hand.

Quickly and fluidly with his other hand, Mukuro took apart his trident and stabbed the blades down hard in to Hibari's sleeves, so that they were pinned to the floor. Hibari struggled, but the blades wouldn't come loose. Mukuro gave a nod of approval and laid down completely so that his body was completely pressed against the prefect's. Hibari's hips accidentally bucked while struggling, and, to his horror, felt Mukuro's cock harden.

Mukuro noted Hibari's surprise and smirked. "Why so shocked?" he murmured, voice low, seductive, and mature. "Shouldn't you know, you give me this sort of reaction~."

Hibari stared at him, mouth slightly agape, before closing it and scowling. "Pervert."

"Hm? Pervert? Perhaps I am," Mukuro leaned down and whispered in to Hibari's ear. "But frankly, I don't care. I'm just going to take you. Now."

Hibari's eyes widened and he again thrashed about, however, he immediately stopped after Mukuro gave a sudden moan. Hibari's knee had just brushed over Mukuro's arousal.

"You..."

His words were cut off by a kiss.

Hibari would have jerked his head back, had his head not been resting on the ruined floorboards. Mukuro's knees were digging painfully into his calves, making it impossible to kick. And Hibari didn't dare move his hips, in case of more... 'reactions' from Mukuro.

When he concentrated more on the kiss, Hibari was surprised to find that it was actually quite pleasant. True, the pineapple haired bastard tasted like chocolate (which Hibari was not exactly fond of; sweets weren't exactly 'carnivorous'), but Mukuro's mouth was light and his teeth were very gently scraping over Hibari's lips. Hands were slowly undoing the buttons to Hibari's dress shirt, exposing bandages from the chest down. Mukuro hadn't taken off his gloves, and Hibari's body was shivering as the blue-haired man's hands roamed, despite the thin layers still between them.

An emotion that Hibari had not felt for many years now harshly crashed down upon him. He squirmed and tilted his head away, managing to break the kiss. Mukuro raised his eyebrows, but laughed quietly.

"Kufufu... did you hate it that much?" Mukuro leered. Hibari didn't dare meet his eye, especially that red one. "How's this then?"

Mukuro lazily removed his leather gloves with his teeth, and then used his newly exposed fingers to remove the bandages from Hibari's body. Hibari's hand jerked at his restraints, and his eyes were clearly telling - not begging, **telling_ - _**for Mukuro to stop. Of course, since when did the illusionist listen to anybody?

(Besides his cute Chrome of course. She was really quite forceful when she was determined, and Mukuro had no wish to suffer her wrath.)

When Mukuro fully unwounded the bandages from Hibari's abdonemen, his eyes narrowed. "Who did this to you?"

Hibari's skin was covered with scars, scars which were inflicted recently. The were deep and red, creating slashes across otherwise porcelein skin.

"Tell me this instant, Hibari-kun," Mukuro's voice was deceptively sweet. "I'll take care of him for you. Of course, I might not even win, if this person was strong enough to wound the great **Hibari Kyouya**..."

Hibari did not reply, whether out of pure stubborness of yielding to his enemy, or his pride as a fighter.

... It could have been both.

"Not telling? Oya oya, you are so childish..." Mukuro touched the scars again and Hibari flinched. "Hmm? Do they hurt? Let's see what I can do to make you feel better..."

His tongue was there, slowly tracing each mar upon skin. Hibari couldn't help but gasp, and tried again to pull away with no avail. Mukuro's tongue was extremely skillful, and knew just the spots of where to exert pressure, or be as gentle as a feather. Hibari felt his pants tighten even more and knew that he would soon burst.

"Stop... stop it..."

"Hmm? Your voice is too weak. I can't hear you at all," Mukuro purred. Hibari felt something that was definitely **not allowed** slip down his pants and lightly touched his erection. "Let me fix that."

A sudden grip. A harsh pump. A loud cry of euphoria.

_"AAAAAAAAH!_"

"Already?" Mukuro's arched an eyebrow. "Goodness, you really **are** a virgin."

"Of course I am!" snapped Hibari, very much irritated that his school pants were soiled. "Unlike you, I'm not a whore who likes to be touched!"

"That's not nice, Hibari-kun," Mukuro made a little 'tsk-tsk' noise. "It's not good for you to be a virgin. Too many people will be after you."

"People like you?" Hibari was aware that Mukuro's face was slowly leaning down towards his.

"Hmm, yes, people like me," Mukuro smiled and cupped Hibari's cheek (on the face) with his hand. His thumb made a little circular motion as it stroked the skin. "I just want to take care of you. That's all."

"Pervert," Mukuro's face was definitely too close now. Mukuro laughed.

"What's the matter, don't you like pleasure?"

"No," Hibari suddenly gave a bitter smirk. "Why do you think there are so many scars on my body?"

Mukuro abruptly pulled away at that. "What?"

"You were right, in a way," Hibari's eyes were dead. "There is no person that can harm me. Except for one."

Mukuro's finger found the scars again and traced them once more. "You are such a masochist..." his smile suddenly turned devious and he loomed over Hibari again. "Kufufu..."

"What?" Hibari couldn't help but flinch at Mukuro's sudden glee.

"Now that I know what you like, I think things will get a little more interesting," Mukuro removed the blades that pinned down Hibari's sleeve. "You prefer pain over pleasure? Barbarian."

"Shut up," Hibari made no motion to move away. "Who says words like that these days anyway?"

(Somewhere in Italy, Basil sneezed.)

Mukuro flipped Hibari over on to his stomach. "I've been reincarnated multiple times now, in different areas. I know many languages and many versions of languages, so they tend to get mixed up once in a while."

Hibari didn't move at all. Mukuro didn't question why. He just quickly removed Hibari's pants, paused to eye the black boxers, and then pulled those down too.

"Didn't figure you'd be the boxer type..."

"Shut up," an vein popped on Hibari's forehead.

"Say..."

"Hm?"

"Why aren't you squirming?"

"..." Hibari twisted his head around to face Mukuro. "Should I?"

"You don't have to, but I figured that since I removed the restraints, you'd be trying to bite me to death and then leave."

"Hmm..." Hibari turned his head back again. "I suppose that's true, but... I don't know myself."

"Really?"

"This adreneline that I'm feeling..." Hibari held his palm in front of his face, staring at it, "it's different from when I'm fighting. When I fight strong opponents, I feel strong and invincible, because I **am** strong and invincible. But now..."

"Now?" prompted Mukuro, pausing from yanking down his own pants.

"... I don't know. I'm not used to pleasure," Hibari replied. "But... right now..." Hibari's cheeks colored slightly, and he closed his eyes to lay his head on the ground. "It's so warm... I feel like I'm melting."

Mukuro, who was prepared to thrust in at any second, stopped short.

"What?" Hibari didn't turn around agian, but he could tell from the lack of movement from Mukuro that something was wrong.

"Ku..."

Hibari blinked and cracked an eye open. "Mukuro?"

"Ku... ku... KUHAHAHA!!!" Mukuro roared with laughter. "And really! I thought that you couldn't get anymore interesting, Hibari Kyouya!"

Another anger mark appeared on Hibari's forehead. "What was that...?"

_CRACK!!!_

A few minutes later, Hibari stormed out of Kokuyo, mounted his motorcycle, and drove off. When Chikusa and Ken found Mukuro lying there the next morning, they both wondered why his pants was down, and why he had a grin on his face, even when covered with blood.

"Mukuro-san?" Ken poked him. "What happened?"

"Kufufu... love is wonderful, isn't it?"

"Eh?"

* * *

How was it? Good? Bad? If it was good, I'll make it a two-shot. Nuuu... and I'm still open to requests, I just can't do them all at once, I'm sorry! DX


End file.
